Matt Bomer
Matthew "Matt" Staton Bomer, born October 11, 1977Matt Bomer Bio, is a 37-year-old American actor. He is known for his role in White Collar and he guest starred as Cooper Anderson, Blaine's older brother. Personal life Bomer was born In Spring, Texas to Sissi and John Bomer.Matt Bomer Bio He has one brother, Neill, and one sister, Megan.Matt Bomer Bio Bomer attended Klein High School with fellow future actor, Lee Pace, and graduated from Carnegie Mellon University in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania with a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in 2001.Check out Matt Bomer's High School Yearbook PhotoThe Best of Primetime Bomer (whom addressed his sexuality in February 2012) has been secretly married to his publicist Simon Halls since 2011.Matt Bomer Is More Than Just a Pretty Face The couple have three sons via surrogacy: Kit, Henry and Walker (twins).Matt Bomer Acknowledges Partner, Family Career Bomer televison debut was on the soap All My Children in 2000, for two years he was on another soap Guiding Light. He starred as Luc, Tru's (Eliza Dushku) ill-fated love interest, in Tru Calling (2003–2004), a supernatural, science-fiction television series on the FOX television network. Bomer appeared on North Shore (2004–2005), a prime-time television soap opera, as well as in Flightplan (2005), a thriller film with Jodie Foster. In the slasher film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (2006), Bomer portrayed Eric, a Vietnam-War veteran who is driving across Texas to re-enlist after his brother is drafted. The brothers run afoul of Sheriff Hoyt and are taken captive by the Hewitt family. Bomer costarred in Traveler (2007), a short-lived midseason replacement television series which premiered on ABC on May 30, 2007. He has had the recurring role of Bryce Larkin on action-comedy series Chuck (2007–2009) on the NBC television network. On October 23, 2009, Bomer began starring in White Collar, which chronicles the fictional partnership between a con artist named Neal Caffrey (Bomer) and FBI agent Peter Burke (Tim DeKay); it would ended on Decmeber 18, 2014 after six seasons. BuddyTV ranked him #1 on its list of "TV's Sexiest Men of 2011." AfterElton also ranked him #3 on its list of "Sexiest Men of 2012." In October 2011 Bomer appeared in the science fiction thriller film In Time, in which he plays a 105-year-old man Henry Hamilton, who gives his "time" to Justin Timberlake before committing suicide, setting the main plot into motion. He was Ken in the 2012 film, Magic Mike, and it's 2015 sequel, Magic Mike XXL. Bomer sang two songs "Heavan" and "Untitled (How Does to Feel)" on the original motion soundtrack for the latter, which was featured in the film. Bomer was announced, in August 2014, to be in an episode of American Horror Story: Freak Show'American Horror Story' Adds Matt Bomer, according to Spoiler TV the episode will be "Pink Cupcakes". Bomer was announced, in January 2015, that he will star in HBO's Monty Clift as the title character; the biopic is centered around the acclaimed actor tumultuous life.Bomer to Star in ‘Monty Clift’ Biopic for HBO He was announced to have joined the cast of American Horror Story: Hotel in March 2015, which may or may not include a romance with Lady Gaga's character.'American Horror Story': Matt Bomer, Cheyenne Jackson Check Into 'Hotel' He was announced in May 2015 to have joined the cast of the MGM's remake The Magnificent Seven. He will portray Haley Bennett's husband.Matt Bomer Joining Denzel Washington, Chris Pratt in 'Magnificent Seven' (Exclusive) Filmography Trivia * Fans petitioned for him and Alexis Bledel to be in "50 Shades of Grey," based off the erotic novels by E.L. James, when it revealed that Dakota Johnson and Charlie Hunnam got the roles in September 2013.Fans Petition For Alexis Bledel & Matt Bomer To Star In ’50 Shades’ They made a second petition to have Bomer portray Grey when Hunnam dropped out in October 2013.Matt Bomer’s Fans Tweet That They Want Him Cast In ’50 Shades Of Grey’ * Bomer is the second Glee guest-star to appear on American Horror Story, dubbed "Freak Show" and "Hotel". He is proceed by Tanya Clarke (Mary Evans) and followed by Neil Patrick Harris (Bryan Ryan) and Cheyenne Jackson (Dustin Goolsby). * Bomer has worked on several Ryan Murphy TV shows, including Glee, The New Normal, The Normal Heart, and American Horror Story dubbed "Freak Show" and "Hotel". ** Bomer would win a Golden Globe for his portrayal in “The Normal Heart" in Best Supporting Actor in a Series, Miniseries, or TV Movie category. Social Network Site * Matt Bomer's Twitter - @MattBomer Gallery Matt-Bomer-Shirtless-1.jpg Matt Bomer.jpg Bomer-gleex390.jpg Cooper.jpg COOP1.jpg 2a726d3171ddb75.jpg 232602-matt-bomer.jpg 267574-fifty-shades-of-grey-movie-casting.jpg 303803-matt-bomer.jpg 174866398001932581 MQiWLRRq c.jpg B8b0ff4f8af0bb861a8cd826429d7698.jpg Matt Bomer x.jpg Matt-bomer.jpg Matt-bomer-e1329161954578.jpg Matt-bomer-too-gay-fifty-shades-of-grey.jpg Matt-bomer343.jpg Matt-boomer-8-reading.jpg Matt-matthew-bomer-11397551-745-560.jpg Matt+Boomer+2011+AIDS+Walk+New+York+fSlPH -Pa7il.jpg Matt+Boomer+2011+AIDS+Walk+New+York+TflN-qm4abil.jpg Mattbomer.jpg MattBomer 236x236.jpg Size1 76812 12080 matthew-bomer.jpg WN-BOMER01-HI-102812-208x300.jpg matt_bomer_startraks--300x300.jpg 91yaccpefrg6dfs4cj4f81829fa19db_matt-bomer_m.jpg Matt-Bomer.jpg Matt-Bomer-EW-Scans-white-collar-18068190-1682-2250.jpg Matt-Bomer-in-Amica-Magazine-wearing-a-fedora.jpg Matt Bomer PCAs.jpg Matt Bomer reading.jpg Matt B. Jan'14.jpg Matt B. Jan'14(2).jpg Matt and Simon.jpg Matt Vac.Jan'14.jpg MB Details.jpg MB Details (2).jpg MB Details (3).jpg MB Emmys 2014.jpg MB Emmys '14.jpg tumblr_nhn5i76DXe1rqmy9yo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhn5i76DXe1rqmy9yo2_400.jpg tumblr_nhn5i76DXe1rqmy9yo3_500.jpg tumblr_nhn5i76DXe1rqmy9yo4_400.jpg Matt PCA 2015.jpg Matt PCA 2015 II.jpg Matt PCA 2015 III.jpg tumblr_ni1e64gkTL1qdpkvso1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni1fp8ubPg1qa5fz0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni1g2x90nl1sqf0kmo1_500.png tumblr_ni1m21bsOX1qhhxd4o1_500.png tumblr_ni1ibtVG5F1rzoil5o2_1280.jpg Matt I.jpg Tumblr nkjix7RPKZ1qbqtkso1 400.jpg tumblr_nkip25VMf11rqmy9yo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_nkip25VMf11rqmy9yo2_r1_500.jpg tumblr_nkjjtcsNUW1rjthnto1_500.jpg tumblr_nkjjtcsNUW1rjthnto2_250.jpg tumblr_nkjjtcsNUW1rjthnto3_500.jpg tumblr_nkjjtcsNUW1rjthnto4_500.jpg tumblr_nkjjtcsNUW1rjthnto5_500.jpg tumblr_nkjjtcsNUW1rjthnto6_500.jpg Matt ad.jpg References Category:Actors Category:LGBT Actors Category:Guest Stars Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner